


Can you see me?

by AokiLapiz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiLapiz/pseuds/AokiLapiz
Summary: Pekosonia drabble from my old DRA days.





	Can you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sonias POV

There are stars in her eyes.

But I’m the only one who sees them, am I not? I know they’re there. In the night, theyre as apparent as the sun, as with the ones I look at when I’m about to go to sleep.

They’re like a lullaby. A calm aura. When I think of them, it’s like she’s there with me. I want to get a grasp of them. The stars in her eyes could be shared between us; we could hold them in our hands and feel immobilized by the essence.

When our gazes meet, I’m pierced by the power. A prickling sense; it’s like she’s dragging me in. But that’s not when I see the galaxies. They’re far away by then. They come out when she looks at what she holds dearly.

They come out when she looks at what she loves.

I wonder how many stars she’s seeing? She should be gazing at an enigma by now. Then again...I don’t think she’s looked hard enough. She’s a busy person. A person stained by stress; a goal to accomplish. It drives her. It makes her feel alive.

Can I wish upon a star? Well...no.

I wouldn’t want it in the end; for it would require me to see a light in her gaze disappear. It’s selfish. It’s horrible. It would taint me.

It’s fine for me to just witness them again. Getting brought to a cosmical journey; I don’t think I would find my way out if I looked too long. I know they’re not mine to see. I know they’re not mine to keep. I know it’s bad and horrible and tainting and… and still beautiful. I know it’s bad to hope.

But I still hold on to the stars in her eyes.


End file.
